OneShoot KrisHo One Hundred
by panda and dragon
Summary: hanya cerita singkat terinspirasi dari konflik yang terjadi diantara SM dengan Kris dan lagu Lucky Jason Mraz ""liat saja nanti" "sebelum itu terjadi dia sudah jadi milikku" "... Love is answer to Love" "...cinta punya cara sendiri yang membuatmu berani mengatakan cinta itu sendiri" "aku datang tunggu aku.." "aku menunggumu" pair Krisho slight Huntao


**_"Someone ask me 'what is love?' and I will be answer 'Love has no to answer'_**

**_But when I meet you… _**

**_I know the answer.._**

**_'Love is the answer to love'" _**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author PoV

Butiran krystal putih turun menyapu bumi. Suasana natal menghangatkan hati yang tengah kedinginan, terutama di sebuah dorm boyband rookie terkenal, EXO.

"oh ayolah tak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan selain kumpul kumpul gak jelas seperti ini?" tanya si evil maknae sambil berkeluh kesah sendiri , Oh Sehun

"bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku bermain panda sehun" usul laki laki manis dengan lingkaran hitam, matanya tampak berbinar layaknya anak kecil sambil memeluk boneka pandanya entahlah benda mati mirip panda dengan tinggi 170 cm dan berat 3o kg mampu dikatakan 'boneka' dan bibirnya peachnya merekah sempurna membentuk lengkungan manis, Huang Zi Tao

"oh maaf _cantik_ aku tak ingin melukai anak manismu" ucap sehun berjalan mendekati Tao dan mencium tangannya, layaknya _cassanova_ lalu memberikan _wink _mematikan plus _smirk_ berharganya itu. Tao? Oh jangan tanya dia sudah siap meledak sekarang, diperlakukan seperti perempuan mungkin masih bisa ditolerir tapi untuk 'memujinya dengan kata cantik'? Sehun sepertinya cari mati

PLETAK!

Kening Sehun memerah sempurna, bukan jitakan dari Tao bahkan sebenarnya Tao sendiri juga shock namun sedetik kemudian dia memeletkan lidahnya ke muka Sehun, ternyata pelakunya ibu dari 10 anak Kim Joon Myeon. Apa yang dilakukannya? Oh hanya hukuman kecil ketika anak gadismu digoda om om mesum, memukulnya dengan spatula kebanggan para ibu. Sebenarnya namja yang terkenal dengan nama Suho ini ingin melemparkan panci ke kepala Sehun tapi dia tak mau berurusan dengan Chef EXO kita Do Kyung Soo.

"Jangan ganggu dia bocah, lebih baik bantu Kris hyung dia membawa banyak cemilan" ultimatum Suho sambil berkacak pinggang dengan celemek biru bermotif polkadot plus spatula jahanam menurut Sehun masih ada di tangannya. Tao? Dia memekik kegirangan.

Sehun pun dengan ogah – ogahan dengan langkah lemas menuju keluar dimana mobil sang ayah dari 10 anak tersebut ada diluar dan membawa banyak kantong plastic belanjaan

"ada apa dengan wajah tampanmu itu sehun?" tanya Kris si bapak dari 10 anak tersebut

"tanyakan pada ibu dan anak yg ada didalam" gerutu Sehun sambil membawa kardus berisi…. Soju?

"hyung kau beli soju sepack?" tanya sehun tak percaya, sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh pelan sambil membawa cemilan yang ada

"aku tahu kau pasti akan terkena dampratan sayang dari Suho ketika anak gadisnya kau goda terus, makanya kubelikan Soju untukmu kau pasti rindu berat dengan minuman yang satu itu" jawab kris kalem

"oh kau memang yang terbaik hyung!" ucap Sehun gembira, dan Kris hanya tersenyum tipis

"sampai kapan kau menggodanya terus,kau harus menyatakan cintamu padanya sebelum ada seseorang yang mengambilnya"

"memang ada yang berminat pada panda jadi jadian sepertinya? Kurasa hanya aku"

"well panda jadi jadian yang kau sebut tadi itu punya feromon yang memikat maknae, ada salah satu staff SM yang mencoba pdkt dengannya"

"sebelum itu terjadi dia sudah jadi milikku"

Dan percakapan itu terhenti saat mereka memasuki dorm dan menaruh belanjaan mereka diatas meja. Kyungsoo dan Suho mengecek barang belanjaan dan terkaget melihat sekardus berisi kaleng minuman Soju

"mereka sudah dewasa Suho, dan mereka tidak berhak dilarang minum minuman keras karna ini hanya sesekali dan ini bukan di Club" ujar Kris santai padahal ia tengah tiduran di sofa tempat Sehun,Chanyeol,Lay,Luhan dan Chen berkumpul well lebih tepatnya berlindung jika Suho mengamuk. Karna Suho paling tidak suka ada member yang minum soju dan para seme seperti Kris,Sehun,Chanyeol,Lay,Luhan dan Chen sangat suka minum minuman keras oke pengecualian untuk Kris karna dia mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri saat minum tapi tidak untuk yang lainnya. Mungkin kris punya feeling bahwa Suho akan mengomel maka sebelum dia mengomel Kris menagatakan alasannya lebih dulu

"bagaimana kalau ada gossip jelek yang mengatakan bahwa member exo mabuk mabukan dijalanan atau semacamnya Wu Yi Fan! Dan kau cuman hanya bisa bersantai sambil mendengarkan music seperti sekarang hah!" oke Suho sudah marah, LayChenHunHanYeol semakin merapatkan diri pada sofa tempat Kris merebahkan diri. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Suho, Tao dan Kai saling berpelukan bersama seakan ini adalah hari kiamat sedangkan Xiumin masih asik dengan bakpao yang dibeli Kris tadi. Sedangkan Kris hanya mengehela nafas lalu berdiri berjalan mendekati Suho

BRAK!

Kris menggebrak meja makan! Lalu menatap dingin tepat di mata Suho membuatnya sedikit takut dan gebrakan tadi membuat member kalang kabut kecuali Xiumin yang masih betah dengan bakaponya. Kris menggambil garpu dan memainkannya ditangan membuat semua yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri kecuali Xiumin lagi tentunya.

"istriku tersayang aku cukup tahu resikonya, kau bisa lihat dengan jelas bahwa kardus Soju itu bukan kardus Soju melainkan kardus bergambar bakpau yang pastinya isinya dikira bakpao oleh para wartawan dan setauku tidak ada CCTV di dorm ini kecuali kalian memasangnya diam – diam. Dan lagi kita minum minuman haram ini di Dorm bukan di diskotik dan kita hanya minum soju dengan kadar alcohol yang disesuaikan bukan narkoba. Dan mereka bukan remaja 17 tahun Suho, mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka masing masing" ucap Kris sambil menancapkan garpunya pada potongan Steak buatan Suho membuat seluruh member ketar ketir kecuali…. Xiumin

"masih ada keluhan yeobo?" ucap Kris memakan steaknya lalu memberi deathglare pada si pembuat steak, Suho

"ckk, kau memang selalu menyebalkan" ujar Suho lalu masuk kamar dan membanting pintu. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari kris

"padahal aku mau bilang bahwa steaknya enak" gumam Kris

"aku ada di telaga jika Suho mencariku, dan berpestalah jangan pedulikan kami berdua" ucap Kris lalu berlalu.

"kau yakin sekali Suho hyung akan mencarimu geh" ujar Tao

"liat saja nanti" ujar Kris kalem

"HYUNG! KAU BENAR BENAR PENYELAMAT!" Ujar chen dengan suara 7 oktafnya. Pasalnya mereka bisa minum soju sepuasnya dan Kris sekali lagi terkekeh pelan. Lalu berjalan ke dalam balkon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho PoV

Huh aku benar benar kesal dengan Kris! Well meskipun aku sedikit takut dengan tatapannya tadi. Tapi aku benar benar kesal dengannya! Memberi para member bir tentu saja bukan termasuk perbuatan baik! Hah aku benar benar kesal sekali padanya! Walaupun sepertinya aku berlebihan sih tapi tetap saja tiang itu yang salah! hah Otakku mumet sekarang. Lebih baik aku mendegarkan radio saja

**_"Selamat datang di KBS One Hundred Radio silahkan tetap stay channel kami di 100.1 FM!" _** Ah aku kenal suara ini, ini suara sunbae kami Ryeowook sunbaenim

**_"well hari ini kita akan membahas tengtang apa itu cinta? Kalian bisa mengirm jawabanya di 8276483xxx! Kami tunggu jawabannya!"_** ah one hundred radio memang channel radio favoritku bukan hanya aku tapi seluruh rakyat korea selatan apalagi acara KBS One Hundred Radio! Ratingnya melonjak naik! Tiba – tiba tedengar lagu One Man - Kim Jong Kook sunbaenim. Sekarang dia terkenal diacara variety show Runinng Man. Ah aku masih ingat aku mencabut name tagnya saat kami menjadi guest star di Running Man saking tak percayanya aku sampai menangis*watch Running Man episode 171*.

**_"well lagu yang manis untuk hari yang manis oh sudah ada penelpon rupanya halo,siapa dan dimana?"_**

**_"Lee Ah In di busan"_**

**_"Oh busan. So Ah In ya aku kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"_**

**_"ya menurutku cinta itu adalah gambaran ketika kita saling menyayangi layaknya aku mencintai keluargaku"_**

**_"oh jawaban yang lumayan bagus Ah In-ah so kau ingin mengirim pesan pada keluargamu?"_**

**_"ya untuk eomma dan appa yang berada di rumah sana aku cuman ingin bilang bahwa aku sangat mencintai kalian"_**

**_"oh kau anak yang baik"_**

**_"terima kasih"_**

**_"bagi kalian yang punya jawaban lain segera hubungi 8276483xxx, so kita break dulu sebentar!"_**

Lalu kudengar lagu boyband ku EXO – Miracle In December sejenak aku dapat melupakan emosiku. Aku jadi teringat kata kata Ah In tadi

_"cinta itu adalah gambaran ketika kita saling menyayangi"_

Aku jadi teringat saat aku dan Kris hyung masih trainee. Aku bertubuh lebih pendek dari trainee lainnya membuatku gampang dibully tapi semenjak ada Kris hyung. Dia melindungiku dari trainee yang suka mengusiliku dia bahkan rela kehujanan hanya untuk membelikanku semangkuk ramen karna aku cemburu saat tao dimasakan ramen sedangkan aku tidak

**_"Miracle in december judul yang manis untuk lagu yang manis wah sudah ada penelfon lagi halo siapa dan dimana?"_**

**_"Moon Jae Suk di daegu"_**

**_"oh nama yang cantik jadi whats your answer lady?"_**

**_"Love is Miracle, like when you finding your couple is it a miracle in your life"_**

**_"wow amazing answer thank you"_**

**_"so kita sudah dapat penelpon kedua tinggal penelpon terakhir, sambil menunggu kita dapat request lagu dari sahabat one hundred radio di twitter JinJiHee wookie oppa please play your own song Super Junior – In My Dream. so very thankful for you and I will play this song hope you like it" _**ujar wookie sunbaenim sambil memainkan lagunya sendiri Super Junior – In My Dream hah lagu ini sangat menyentuh hati

Ah, aku jadi teringat jawaban seorang yeoja yang namanya MoonJae Suk tadi

_"Love is Miracle"_

Aku jadi teringat saat itu hah, well sebenarnya sejak saat itu emosiku sering meluap – luap sampai sekarang. Saat dimana Kris hyung memutuskan menggugat SM….. yah aku jatuh cinta padanya tapi tak pernah mengungkapkannya karna aku takut merusak hubungan ku dengannya sebagai seorang…. "Sahabat" sampai saat itu tiba dimana Kris hyung pergi dari dorm setelah acara comeback lagu terbaru kita Overdose selama dua minggu ia menghilang lalu saat ia kembali ia mengepack barangnya dan berkata bahwa dia menggugat SM suasana dorm kacau chanyeol tak lagi tersenyum,panacaran mata tao selalu mengandung kesedihan semuanya kacau. Akhirnya aku turun tangan aku mengajaknya ke balkon hah aku ingat percakapan itu

_Flashback on_

_"kau gila kau mengugat sm! Tak sadarkah kau menyakiti hatiku dan hati mereka" lalu dia hanya tersenyum_

_"kenapa kau lakukan ini hyung! Kami semua membutuhkanmu!" semburku emosiku sudah diubun-ubun dan Kris hyung hanya terkekeh pelan_

_"Aku…membencimu…hyung!AKU MEMBENCIMU!" aku sudah tak kuat lagi airmataku mengalir deras aku tahu ada Sehun dan Kai sedang menguping sepertinya mereka pergi dan menangis karena perkataanku masa bodoh_

_"KAU TIANG PALING BODOH YANG PERNAH ADA! AKU MEMBENCIMU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" aku memukul dadanya dengan kedua kepalan tanganku hatiku hancur aku menangis sederasnya_

_GREP~_

_Tiba – tiba saja dia memelukku hatiku sakit sangat sakit sampai aku mengeluarkan perkataan yang bahkan aku memendamnya selama 7 tahun mulutku saat itu tak bisa direm_

_"jangan pergi kumohon hyung aku mencintaimu" bisa kurasakan tubuhnya menegang_

_"aku mencintaimu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu saat kau lolos audisi dan menjadi trainee, aku mencintaimu hyung hiks aku selalu cemburu ketika para trainee yeoja menggodamu,saat kau bilang dulunya dirimu mantan playboy, saat kau lebih memperhatikan chanyeol dan tao, saat SM merekrut mu menjadi member exo aku bahagia tapi kebahagiaanku luntur saat kau jadi member EXO-M, aku menangis sepanjang malam saat aku melihat fancammu dengan tao namun sekarang exo sudah disatukan dormnya dan aku bahagia jadi kumohon jangan pergi hyung Jeongmaol saranghae…" aku menangis dipelukannya aku mengeluarkan segala unek –unek yang ada pada diriku namun dia mengelus punggungku lalu mengecup keningku dan tersenyum lalu dengan santai dia keluar dari dorm._

_Aku tak makan 3 hari 3 malam sampai tao datang ke kamarku lalu membawa bubur buatannya sendiri aku tau dia tak bisa masak terbukti dari wajahnya yang kelelahan tangannya yang merah dan melepuh gurat gurat keletihan terpancar diwajahnya _

_"aku membuat bubur ini 25 kali dari subuh tadi sampai malam hanya bubur ini yang kelihatannya paling baik yang lain encer,gosong,asin,dan tak jadi bubur kuharap kau mau memakannya hyung" aku terharu tangisan ku dan tao pecah bersama kami memakan bubur tao aku tau bubur itu sebenarnya agak asin tapi saat itu aku sangat kacau dan tao lebih terpukul lagi karna baru baru ini kami mengetahui bahwa Kris memiliki penyakit dan harus dirawat itu sebabnya kemarin setelah comeback dia menghilang dua minggu ternyata ada salah satu staff yang memperkerjakan Kris secara tak 'manusiawi' para netizens juga semakin berontak ketika berita ini muncul ke permukaan namun semuanya mereda setelah Kris akhirnya mencabut gugatannya secara bersyarat dia pulang ke dorm semuanya bahagia akupun sama tapi setelah melihatnya membuat aku kesal sendiri dia pikir perasaanku main main apa? Semenjak saat itu aku sering marah marah terhadap Kris hyung_

_Flashback off_

Semenjak saat itu kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan para memberi maka aku akan segera meledak dan Kris hyung selalu meredam amarahku dengan katanya yaitu 'istriku' aku tau dia bermaksud menggodaku, tapi tetap saja aku selalu merasa di permainkan…cintaku dipermainkan… maka dari itu aku hanya masuk kamar dan membanting pintu hah cinta memang ajaib.

**_"wah…wah tak terasa waktu semakin cepat berputar kita sudah sampai penghunjung acara yap sudah ada penelpon terakhir halo siapa dan dimana?" _** suara Ryewook sunbaenim kembali tergenar diradio

**_"Kevin, seoul" _** aku merasa familiar dengan nama ini dan suaranya juga kudengar ryewook sunbaenim tertawa

**_"margamu?"_**

**_"Li, Kevin Li"_**

DEG!

Itu nickname Kris hyung! Sewaktu di Canada! Li Jia Heng . Kevin Li! Segera saja kunyalakan hpku dan memutar siaran radio kucari chanel yaitu 100.1 kupasang headset dan saking paniknya kucabut kabel radio yang menghubungkan radio ke stop kontak agar langsung mati seketika dan tancap gas ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamar

**_"hahahaha, wah wah dari namanya kau terlihat sangat tampan"_**

**_"terima kasih"_**

Sepertinya Ryewook sunbaenim tau kalau itu adalah Kris hyung

**_"Jadi apa jawaban anda tuan li?"_**

**_"what is love?love is the answer to love"_**

**_"eh? What do you mean sir?"_**

**_"hari ini aku ingin bercerita sedikit bahwa didunia ini mengapa jika orang jatuh cinta?"_**

**_"karna mereka saling mencintai"_**

**_"itu dia cinta adalah jawaban dari cinta itu sendiri" _**ucap Kris hyung terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan ceritanya

**_"aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dia, dia rapuh dia harus itu hanya sebatas rasa sayang hyung ke namdongsaengnya tapi ternyata aku salah cinta tapi aku tak berani mengatakannya. Hingga suatu hari aku ada permasalahan dengan perusahaan tempatku bekerja membuatku harus meninggalkan dia. Dan dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Namun aku hanya terdiam dan meninggalkannya pergi"_**

**_"kenapa? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?"_**

**_"karna aku takut dia bukan mencitaiku tapi sekedar menganggumiku. Maka dari itu aku pergi ke LA tempat keluargaku berada dan keluargaku berkata 'jika ia tak mencintaimu maka ia tak merasakan kehilangan' maka aku tahu bahwa dia adalah jawaban dari cintaku"_**

**_"lalu sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" _**

**_"aku ingin bernyanyi untuknya…" _**jantungku berdebar-debar siapakah yang disukai oleh Kris hyung? Dari kata 'namdongsaeng' yang artinya adik laki laki membuat ku berfikir bahwa itu adalah ak, tetapi ciri – ciri ceritanya menjurus kepada tao membuatku bergumul dengan diri sendiri

Author PoV

Suho dengan seksama mendengarkan radio lewat handphonenya sedangkan diradio sana terdengar seseorang memetik senar gitar dan mulai memainkan nada – nada

**_"Do you hear me? _****_I_****_'m talking to you  
Apakah kau mendengarku? Aku sedang bicara padamu  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Dari seberang perairan, seberang samudra biru yang dalam  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Di bawah langit terbuka, kasih aku sedang berusaha  
  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
Kudengar kau dalam mimpi-mimpiku  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
Kurasakan bisikmu dari seberang lautan  
I keep you with me in my heart  
Kusimpan kau di hatiku  
You make it easier when life gets hard  
Saat hidup terasa sulit, kau menjadikannya mudah_**

**_CHORUS 1  
I'm _****_lucky_****_ I'm in love with my best friend  
Beruntungnya aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Beruntung berada di tempatku berada  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Beruntung kan bisa kembali pulang lagi  
Ooh ooh ooh_**

**_They don't know how long it takes  
Mereka tak tahu lamanya waktu yang kita jalani  
Waiting for a love like this  
Tuk menanti cinta yang seperti ini  
Every time we say goodbye  
Tiap kali kita ucap selamat tinggal  
I wish we had one more kiss  
Aku berharap kita bisa berciuman sekali lagi  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
Kan kutunggu dirimu, janji, kan kulakukan  
  
CHORUS 1_**

**_CHORUS 2  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Beruntung kita jatuh cinta dalam segalanya  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Beruntung kita tinggal di tempat ini  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Beruntung kan bisa pulang, suatu hari nanti  
  
And so I'm sailing through the sea  
Maka aku pun berlayar lewati lautan  
To an island where we'll meet  
Ke sebuah pulau tempat kita kan bertemu  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
Kau kan mendengar musik penuhi udara  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Kan kutaruh bunga di rambutmu  
  
Though the breezes through trees  
Lewat hembus angin, lewat pepohonan  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
Bergerak begitu indah, hanya kau yang kulihat  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
Saat dunia terus berputar  
You hold me right here, right now  
Kau dekap aku di sini, saat ini  
  
CHORUS 1  
CHORUS 2_**

**_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh" Lucky – Jason Mraz Caillat_**

Suho menangis mendengarkan lagunya ia tahu dengan pasti lagu itu untuknya karna hanya dia satu satunya yang dianggap sahabat oleh kris.

**_"woah lagu yang bagus ada kesan dan pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan?"_**

**_"datanglah kepadaku semuanya ada dilirik lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi my beloved gnome…"_**

Segera saja Suho melesat cepat dia tahu tempat itu satu satunya 'perairan disini' cuman telaga kecil yang jaraknya 1,5 km dari dorm waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.00 saat kebawah ia melihat kesepuluh member sudah teller bahkan tao tertidur dipelukkan sehun. Tapi Suho sedang buru buru saking buru – burunya ia menabrak vas bunga dan lupa membawa mantel padahal saat ini tengah musim salju

_Do you hear me? __I__'m talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Suho tau maksudnya kris sedang ada disuatu tempat yang penuh dengan air yang diyakini suho adalah telaga itu dan kris sedang berusaha..berusaha untuk bicara dengannya dan ia mendengarkannya lewat radio…

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Suho tergesa – gesa sendalnya copot dan ia tersandung lalu terjatuh namun bangkit lagi dia tersenyum karna kris semua yang susah menjadi gampang. Suho tau kris sedang tiduran di perahu atau di kemah yang dia buat sendiri sambil bermain gitar. Suho menangis namun tersenyum

"aku datang tunggu aku.." ucapnya berlalu diterpa angin

_"aku menunggumu"_

DEG!

Itu suara kris…. Dia terhenti nafasnya tersengal sengal lalu ia berlari kembali ia yakin tadi bukan ilusi atau halusinasi itu suara hati….

_I'm __lucky__ I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

Suho tau betul refrain dari lagu yang dinyanyikan kris tadi itu mengambarkan situasi saat dia dan Suho satu dorm dan saat dia kembali pulang ke dorm saat ia jatuh cinta… dengan suho… kalimat terakhir tersebut membuat suho semakin semangat menuju telaga meskipun kedua sendalnya telah copot di tengah jalan.__

_They don't know how long it takes _

_Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Kris sedang menunggunya sejak 7 tahun lamanya kris menunggunya untuk saat yang seperti ini kris menunggunya. Suho terjatuh pakainnya robek dibagian lutut kanan maklum dia hanya memakai piyama jadi begitu tergesek dengan krikil langsung robek lututnya berdarah namun ia tak peduli ia terus berlari sampai ia menemukan gambaran air membeku ia hampir mendekati telaga dengan langkah terseok seok ia terus berjalan Suho terus berjalan…. Cintanya terus menerus berjalan….

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

Suho telah sampai di telaga ia melihat sepeda Kris. Ia tersenyum feelingnya tak pernah salah sesuai dengan yang ada dilirik lagu kita saling mencintai dalam hal apapun dan sekarang suho berdiri tepat dimana kris berada. Ia terus berjalan memasuki telaga

_And so I'm sailing through the sea _

_To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

Setelah berjalan lebih dalam ia menemukan Kris sedang tiduran di dalam perahu padahal telaganya sedang beku. Lagu Lucky milik Jason Mraz masih terus diputar Kris, Suho membeku ditempatnya. Kris tersenyum saat melihat suho pandangan mata mereka bertemu tangisan Suho pun pecah, ia menangis dalam diam matanya berkabut karna air mata Kris mendekatinya tidak Kris berhadapan dengannya bukan dia membungkuk merobek celana suho hingga celana suho yang sebelah kanan pendek sedangkan sebelah kiri panjang. Kris membersihkan luka suho dan memperban lukanya telapak kakinya yang memerah direndam air dingin lalu dipasangkan kaus kaki, suho masih berdiri dan masih menangis. Setelahnya Kris mengelap muka suho dengan handuk hangat membersihkan butiran salju yang jatuh di rambut Suho dan menyematkan mahkota dari rangkaian bunga lily putih bunga kesukaan Suho di kepala lelaki itu.

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_

Hembusan angin membuat kaki Suho bergetar ia tak kuat pemuda itu tak kuat ia segera jatuh jika saja Kris tidak sigap membantunya berdiri. Kris melepas mantelnya menyisakan kemeja putih polos yang dilapisi sweeter abu abu lalu menggendong Suho ala bridal style. Hembusan angin menggelitik kulit suho dia semakin merapat pada tubuh kris dekapan kris hangat sangat hangat baginya

"kau datang gnome…kupikir kau tak mendengar radio itu…" ujar kris sambil masuk kedalam tenda yang sudah didirikannya, api unggun masih menyala ia membawa Suho kedalam dan menyodorkan coklat panas pada Suho namun suho meminumnya sambil lengannya memegang leher Kris. Akhirnya Kris menyadari bahwa suho tak mau jauh jauh dari dekapannya maka segera ia mengambil selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya dan Suho yang masih betah dipelukannya. Kris tersenyum kecil Suhoseperti bayi besar sekarang dia menjadikan badan Kris sebagai kasurnya

"Kumohon jangan pergi lagi…hyung…" suara suho terdengar lemah

"aku tak akan kemana – mana princessku masih membutuhkanku" ujar Kris tersenyum sambil merapatkan badan suho ke tubuhnya. Sedangkan Suho? Pipinya memerah sempurna daripada dipanggil istri dia lebih senang dipanggil Princess lebih manis….lebih lembut…lebih romantis…. Dan lebih berharga…

"kau bahkan belum menembakku" tanya suho usil ditanggapi kris lagi lagi dengan kekehan kecil

"kau harusnya mendengarku diradio sampai selesai"

"memangnya apa kalimat terakhir yang kau katakan di radio?"

Krispun menggengam jari tangan Suho dan akhirnya pemuda menyadari ada sesuatu di jari manisnya sebelah kanan dan itu berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang ada di jari manis Kris saat kris menggengam jarinya.__

"aku berkata diradio :'**_ datanglah kepadaku semuanya ada dilirik lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi my beloved gnome karna begitu kau sampai padaku aku akan menyematkan cincin kita pada jarimu sebagai tanda kau tak akan boleh pernah lepas dari hadapanku, saranghae would you be my mate? Until I'm sleep and never wake up again?_**' itu yang aku katakan diradio" ujar kris memperlihat kan jarinya dan jari suho cincin berbentuk silver di tengahnya ada lambang setengah hati dan butiran Kristal kecil menuliskan kata 'Giant' pada cincin suho dan 'Gnome' pada cincin kris

"yes I will" suho menangis kesekian kalinya dan Kris memberikannya ciuman penuh kasih dengan lumatan lembut di bibir suho

**_"terkadang karna suatu hal membuatmu tak bisa mengungkapkan cintamu_**

**_Tapi yakinlah cinta punya cara sendiri yang membuatmu berani mengatakan cinta itu sendiri" -Suho_**

**_"mungkin akan sulit dan bimbang ketika seseorang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati_**

**_Menyatakan cintanya padamu namun yakinlah itu adalah sebuah perwujudan_**

**_Dari jawaban cinta itu sendiri karna…_**

**_Love is answer to Love"-Kris_**

**"satu tanpa dua nol hanya mempunyai satu nilai**

**Dua nol tanpa satu hanya kosong…**

**Namun jika satu digabungkan dengan dua nol **

**Bernilai seratus dan itu menyatakan bahwa**

**Satu dan dua nol saling MEMBUTUHKAN**

**Aku dan dia memahami itu" – Kris and Suho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**WELL THANKS FOR YOUR ATTENTION WKWKKW**

**MOHON MAAF BANGET KALAU EYDNYA BERANTAKAN DAN MASIH BANYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN**

**SO KHAMSAHAMNIDA**

**DAN TUNGGU TERUS KARYA KARYA**

**PANDA AND DRAGON^-^**


End file.
